Episode 83
World Class Strength is the 5th episode of Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger series, and it was released on Febuary 3rd, 2009. Meanwhile the "Makunouchi fishing boat " does well, Umezawa comes out and says that Ippo must rest cause he will fight the world champion. Everyone there got excited until Ippo said that it is just a sparring match. As Ippo spars with Ricardo , he gets him finished with his left only. And right in the next day, Miyata spars with Eiji Date and fails too. Synopsis The "Makunouchi Fishing Boat" is sailing, around the corner. One of the workers, took a big fish out that it's hard to take and Ippo said congratulations to him. Umezawa says to Ippo that he better go practice on his boxing and leave the boat to him, with Ippo saying that he cannot do that. Umezawa says that you will fight him soon, the world champion. Everyone on the crew got excited to hear that, and that he made it so far. But Ippo says to them that it is just a spar with him and not the world title match or something. Then Umezawa and Ippo discuss a bit about Ricardo, saying that he is just human and that human limits ends sometime. Ippo imagined of him against 5 other Ippo, and that if they all hit at once, he could only hit one of them. Ricardo, has now arrived in Japan, making all the journalists to photograph him, with his coach who trained seven world champions before Ricardo, Bill Stewart. The time has come for the spar, and Kamogawa and Ippo went until there with a taxi. After Takamura said "Have fun getting destroyed". After a talk with coach, they finally arrived, at the gym were Ricardo Martinez is. Fujii and Nakadai Coach was waiting outside. Ricardo was showing his super techniques to the sparring partners, Ippo was nervous to see how he looks like and what he is. After his sparring match with the other person finished, Ippo was ready to face him. Ippo didn't put the headgear, cause he wanted to see how strong he is. The sparring match has started, and Ippo dived in to fight him, Ippo goes feint to the other side to throw liver blow but then Ricardo immediately turns around, making Ippo to back off. Then after that, Ippo started waving his head, the Peek-a-Boo Style. Ricardo's coach, Bill says that he will be a thrilling partner after all. Ippo again dives in, and goes to throw one-two, but he fails and gets hit by Ricardo's left. Ippo without knowing, if it was right or left, he goes in again, to hit him. Ippo gets hit like a sandbag with the left of Ricardo. Fujii and Coach Kamogawa talk about it, if it is a trick, but it's not a trick. It is that it cannot be predicted, and it is from his training and all his matches that he got that left. Ippo is tired that he will get defeat from a left, but then goes in again, but dodges his left. When he got in, he used the Dempsey Roll. Ricardo calmy, throws lefts to his head, perfectly aiming, and after that Ippo got knocked out. Ricardo stops, and goes at his coach and says that he doesn't want to crush the champion's pride, and at a big crowd like this. As Bill says that to the crowd, coach goes in the ring and says that the sparring is over kid. Ippo suddenly moves, from been unconscious, without remembering a thing. Kamogawa says again that it is over, and then Ippo came back to his senses. Ippo thanks Ricardo Martinez and goes out of the ring to change his clothes. Ricardo just moves his head to him.When they headed out, Ricardo was watching Ippo and Coach Kamogawa. Bill, the coach of Ricardo said that he was suprised to see someone capable to use the Dempsey Roll. After that when Ippo went home, his mother said that his face is a mess, until he went to a mirror and saw his face. He said that it's incredible how he did his face like this, from just lefts. The next day, at the gym, Aoki and Kimura see the magazine, and Ricardo finishing Ippo picture. Takamura says that he is shame of Japan somehow. Then he headed to the gym were Eiji Date is, and he saw him sparring with Miyata, the OPBF Featherweight Champion. Miyata got almost knocked, and Eiji left. After that Miyata came out and sees Ippo sitting, and says to himself about it's hard of who will win the match. Miyata said to Ippo if he watched it, and then Ippo just said yes with his head. After that Miyata said that both the JBC Champion and the OPBF Champion got almost knocked out from the world. Following said the World is a big place, making the episode to end it there. Information Characters Introduced *N/A Techniques Introduced *N/A Locations Introduced *N/A Chronology Meanwhile.png|Meanwhile...|linktext=Makunouchi Fishing boat as usual Ippo helping his mother, and Umezawa helps him. TheSparring.png|Ippo sparring with Ricardo|linktext=Ippo getting beat up by Ricardo with only a left. DempseyRollKnockedout.png|Ippo using Dempsey Roll|linktext=Against Ricardo Martinez, but somehow it failed from his strong lefts. EijiVSMiyata.png|Miyata sparring with Eiji Date|linktext=Right after the day, of the sparring with Ricardo Martinez and Ippo. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, behind Ricardo Martinez after they touch gloves, there was a shadow of his and also what Ippo said. But in the anime there was only what Ippo said, that it's like he is in a higher weight class, and the pressure alone can crush you. Category:Anime episodes